Broken Routines
by PuppetofDreams
Summary: Akabane was still looking out the window, his coffee placed on the table as he seemed to contemplate his next question. Finally, he stared at Paul and said, “What is it about the sun?”


Summary: A surprising new regular to the Honky Tonk has a very interesting question for Paul-san.

Warnings: Very, very slight hints of shounenai.

AN: I have been in an awful mood to write lately and I have a thousand ideas running through my head all at once. I might write a few more one-shots like this before I continue with Melody of Life. This one has just been _dying_ to be put down ever since I came up with the idea this morning. Enjoy!

--Broken Routines--

The door to the Honky Tonk gave a soft ring as it was opened, announcing the arrival of a customer. Paul glanced over with newspaper still in hand and nearly choked on the cigarette dangling from his lips and just barely containing his surprise at the unexpected visit of this _particular_ customer. He should be used to the frequent visits by now, but it never failed to surprise him when the figure walked through the door, the ever polite smile forever plastered onto his face.

Akabane looked over in his direction and tipped his hat while quietly murmuring his usual order of regular coffee with cream, taking his usual seat two tables away from the door by the window. Paul nodded and poured said coffee, delivering it over to his strange, new regular. Akabane nodded with a quiet, "Thank you", and continued to stare out the window while occasionally sipping the warm beverage as Paul returned to his paper.

Occasionally, Paul would throw furtive glances towards the mysterious Transporter but the glances were becoming less frequent as Akabane began showing up at his shop more. Silence enveloped the Honky Tonk only to be disturbed now and again by the rustling of the local newspaper as Paul flipped the page. Akabane never made a sound during his visits and only spoke when entering to order his drink and leaving when paying his bill to comment that the coffee had been good. It was their 5 o'clock routine as Paul liked to think of it.

Akabane was about to break it.

"Paul-san?"

The sudden noise startled Paul and he really did drop his cigarette this time as he jumped in his seat. Realizing it had merely been Akabane, Paul frowned and replied:

"Yes, Akabane-san?"

Akabane was still looking out the window, his coffee placed on the table as he seemed to contemplate his next question. Finally, he stared at Paul and said, "What is it about the sun?"

Paul's eyebrow raised as he stared at the peculiar man in confusion. "It's bright, yellow, gives off heat, and is the center of the our Solar System. What more is there to it?"

Akabane gave an almost amused smile as he considered Paul's answer before stating, "But _why_ is it the center of our Solar System?"

Paul was slightly confused and a little more than irritated. He knew that this wasn't about science but couldn't seem to figure out where Akabane was going with this. He decided to humor him for a little while longer.

"The sun is the center of our Solar System because it's incredibly large and dense compared to everything else around it. Therefore it's gravitational pull is greater than everything else around it so everything else around it has no choice but to circle it and be drawn to it. Does that answer your question?"

Akabane's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he chuckled and said, "Yes, it answers my question perfectly. After all, we don't have a choice, do we?" The last part was mumbled to himself as he got up out of his seat and paid his bill before he began walking out the door. Akabane suddenly stopped and, without turning, said in his cheerful, polite tone, "Please give Ginji-kun my regards the next time you see him, ne?"

Paul openly gaped as he watched the dark figure walk briskly out his shop.

-)0(-

So, if you haven't figured it out by now, Akabane had actually been talking about Ginji. I thought the comparison between Ginji and the sun was just too great of an opportunity to pass up! ;) Review, please, and tell me what you think!


End file.
